The 89 Hunger games
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: From a child to a career. From a tribute to a victor. From innocence to darkness. Sophia Bragniska went from a little girl with childish dreams and hopes to a grown woman with a score to settle and hungry for revenge.


**Age six**

I watch my older brother , Burke, chop of a dummies head with ease. He was so graceful, he made chopping of a training dummies head look like a ballet move. I sigh dreamily at my beloved older brother. I have his blonde hair, tanned skin but I don't have his eyes, their dark blue and mine are light blue. I was rather cross with myself that I had given myself light blue eyes but Burke said he liked my eyes, that they were very pretty. My heat leaped with joy when he had said that.

Burke was only twelve but he was so powerful and oh so handsome. I wanted my beloved big brother all to myself, mine, no one else's. Just mine.

He looked at me and smiled, smiling back at him with a pink blush on my cheeks I toke a step forward to him. Burke then offered his axe to me "Have a turn, Sophia. It's very fun" he said to me with a grin on his face. A massive smile spread across my face and I toke the axe with both hands. I struggled slightly with the weight of the axe but I was okay once I got the hang of it. I toke step forward to the headless dummy, letting out a battle cry I swung the axe as hard as I could at the dummy. The axe was wedged in the dummies left shoulder and Burke clapped for me. I looked at the ground in shame, I couldn't do what Burke could do.

"Don't feel bad Sophia" he toke the axe out of the dummies shoulder and the left arm fell to the floor "You did great for someone who just picked up an axe" he said to me. I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair. I giggled at him and playfully batted his hands away. Burke and I walked in side from the family court-yard (where we did are training. Don't tell the peace keepers!). Are mother ,Natasha Bragniska, almost fainted when she saw are clothes were dirty. "Go get changed for school!" she ordered us and we scrambled to are rooms on the second floor. I put on the girl's uniform, a navy blue skirt, white dress shirt and a dark blue blazer that read 'Distract one Private School'. I sat on my bad and I put my shoes on. Once they were one I skipped over to Burke's room. His uniform was similar to mine...well expect the skirt.

We walked down the stairs, kissed mother goodbye and made are way out the door. As we walked out of the house I looked to my left and saw the victor's village and pointed at it "That's where you and I are going to live after we win the games". He looked at the village and smiled at me "Yeah, we'll visit each other everyday and we'll train more careers". I nodded at him happily. Bringing pride to are Distract, that was the goal for any sensible girl or boy in Panem. That was are lives. Are family lived in the middle class part of the distract but we trained like all the other rich kids in are Distract.

When we reached the school he said "I'll meet you here after classes" I smiled at him "Okay, bye Brother". And we walked to are classes. My first class was Art. Now, a LOT of future careers hate art but I like it, I may suck at it but I like it. I opened the door and the teacher looked at me "Miss Bragniska, please explain to me and the class why you are late". Looking at the ground I mumbled I was walking but the Teacher didn't seem to catch the answer. "Please speak a little louder Miss Bragniska". This repeats three times before I finally give up and walk to my seat. When I sit down I feel a pinch on my butt and I stand up again to see a pin with blood on it. I had just sat on a pin. Looking to my left I saw Concur Oh'feela giggling at me. I glared at him moved the pin away from my chair and sat back down again.

The rest of Art was pretty fun, I drew a picture of a flower but the down side was the little pain in my butt from the pin but I could live with that. No pain no gain, right? The bell rang and the other students left the room, well, expect for me. I was still painting the picture of the flower. It was a sunflower. Burke and I love sunflowers with a burning passion. They are strong, tall and have golden blonde petals. Just like Burke and I.

But then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Concur. He was smirking at me. God, I wanted to rip that smirk of his face. Then pushed me. Hard. I landed on the floor and the black paint I had been using for the sunflower smeared all over the painting. He laughed at me. Mocking me. I wanted to cry so badly. I looked to my right and saw a chair. It was fairly light and I bet I could pick it up. I slowly walked towards it. Concur was to busy laughing at my ruined painting to see the chair flying in his direction.

It turn's out I had thrown that chair harden then expected because he landed on the floor. He moved the chair of himself and then blood started flowing from his probably broken nose. I laughed at his pain "Karma's a meanie, isn't he?" I laughed at him as he ran out of the class room crying. Once I had finished with my little laughing fit I walked over to the ruined painting. I tried to get the black paint of the sunflower but I only manged to get the head of the sunflower and bit's of the steam, the rest of pure black. Sighing, I picked up my ruined painting and walked out of the classroom. I knew I was in trouble but I didn't really mind. Father wanted us to be victors so we had to be mean to other kids. Mama on the other hand was a different case all together.

Burke came running down the halls of the School and he said "Sophia! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Want me to show him what colour his brain is?". I shoke my head as a sign for no but Burke still looked very cross. "I'll beat up his older brother then" Burke said to me and I smiled at him. "What's that you have in your hands?" he asked me as he pointed at the ruined painting. I looked at it and then I aid "No, it's ruined". Burke didn't like that asnwer because he snatched it off me and looked at it. "This is amazing Sophia" he mumbled under his breathe. "I made it for you" I said to him and he smiled at me. Oh I loved it when he smiled, it was so wonderful. "Do you want to go back home?" Burke asked me and I nodded. I was already so far down the track so I might as well blow the whistle.

Burke gave me piggy back home and I pressed my ear against his shoulder blades and I could faintly hear his heart beat. It was so calm. I gently closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed, to my Mama sitting on my bed with an angry look on her face. I gulped, getting ready for the scolding of a life time but it didn't come. Instead, my papa came into the room holding a cake, chocolate, with a grin on his face. Mama didn't like that. It really didn't help that Burke and papa were also wereing party hats. "Why are you acting like this is a good thing!" she demanded. "But it IS a good thing, Sophia painted a wonderful picture, someone ruined it and she ruined their face! It calls for a celebration". Mama's and my jaw's dropped. I knew my father liked the Idea of having both of his children victor but geez. But then I saw the happy and proud look on his wonderful face. I smiled at my family but the real smile was to my beloved brother and his precious existence to me.


End file.
